To overcome many limitations of traditional telephony networks, customers are increasingly turning to packet-based solutions as an alternative. However, while providing many advantages, packet networks may offer less protection against third party interference when compared with other telephony networks. To provide security during packet-based calls, some have proposed and implemented encryption techniques. However, encrypting communications can require relatively large amounts of processing power.